1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for monitoring blood pressure, and more specifically, to a combination of devices and a methodology for non-invasively monitoring the blood pressure waveform in a blood vessel by detecting tissue stress in a blood vessel wall and surrounding tissue.
2. Cross-Reference
The following United States Patents have common inventorship and common assignee of interest with this application and each of them are hereby incorporated by reference into this specification: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,091; 5,271,405; 5,240,007; 5,195,522; 5,273,046; 5,261,412; and 5,263,584.